


Movie Night at Andi's House

by brodskysbeck



Category: Movie at Andi's House
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Muffy - Freeform, Oneshot, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, horror movie, soft, thetrueendgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: The group has a sleepover at Andi's place!





	Movie Night at Andi's House

It was Friday and Jonah Beck was sitting at his desk, tapping his pencil. All he could think about was his boyfriend who he wished he could see everyday, all the time. But no, Walker Brodsky attended another school so he could only see him on the weekends. At least he had his hoodie. Jonah refused to give Walker his hoodie back, he loved it too much. It was a soft, dark blue Nike hoodie, one that always smelled like Walker's cologne so Jonah hardly took it off. Except today he didn't have it on because last Sunday, Walker asked if he could "Borrow his own hoodie" until he buys a new one because apparently his teachers are always turning the ac way too high.

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone vibrating in his pocket and despite the class rules, Jonah pulled his phone out, glancing up to make sure that his teacher was focused on the board. He looked down to see three new messages from Walker.

Hey wanna hang out tonight?

We could go to the movies

or something, honestly I just want to see you!!!

Jonah smiled at his phone, trying to not make it so obvious that he was using his "cellular device" in class but his boyfriend was making it too hard for him not to smile. Jonah quickly texted Walker back: I wanna see you too, your house later?

The bell rang for school to end as he waited for Walker's response. He walked out of class phone in hand, surprised to see Andi waiting there. "Hey Andi what's up!" Jonah said. "Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with everyone later. We're gonna watch some movies, maybe sleepover." 

"Yeah is it cool if I bring Walker though?" he asked.

"Duh, of course you can. Everyone's coming, Marty, Tj, Amber, Buffy, Cyrus." she replied counting the names on her fingers. "Alright I'll ask him, thanks for the invite Andi!" Jonah told her, grabbing his phone to call Walker who answered after the first ring. 

"Hey Jonahhh, you have no idea how much I've missed you here. No idea." he said. "Trust me I know, I've missed you so much more."  
"Not as much as I missed you though." "Impossible!" 

They were THAT kind of couple. "You guys are so weird." Andi said laughing as she walked away, "See you at my place, and don't forget pajamas!"

It was 6 and Jonah was wearing a purple shirt and gray sweatpants, standing at the front of Andi's house. Judging by the loud One Direction music playing and the even louder voices of teenagers, he could tell that everybody was already inside but he wanted to wait for Walker. 

He saw Walker's parent's red car from a distance. He already knew what it looked like from the many times he has went to Walker's house. The car pulled up to the sidewalk and Walker hopped out of the right side of the car. He ran up to where Jonah was standing and as soon as his parents drove away he pulled Jonah in for the biggest hug of his life. "Ugh I've missed you so much" he whispered.

"Oh, and I forgot!" Walker quickly pulled off the hoodie he was wearing, the dark blue Nike one, and put it over Jonah's head. It fit adorably oversized him, so adorable Walker had to hug him again. "I bought a new hoodie by the way, I already know it would look way cuter on you though." He grabbed Jonah's hand, "Shall we?" 

"We shall" Jonah followed Walker's lead into the house where the group was sitting on the floor all bundled up in blankets and pillows.

Their pajamas was the first thing Jonah noticed. Amber was wearing a light pink tank top with a heart on the right side, probably borrowed from Andi's closet. Andi was wearing a koala onesie, Cyrus had on red and black plaid pajama pants and an oversized black t-shirt, also borrowed, probably from Tj's closet. 

Tj was wearing a light gray shirt, with darker gray sweatpants, Marty wore a blue robot t-shirt and black pajama shorts and Buffy wore a dark purple t-shirt with her light blue basketball shorts serving as pajamas. 

His boyfriend was wearing black sweatpants and the white t-shirt that had blue and pink paint splashes from the last time they hung out. 

"Walker! Jonah! I'm so glad you guys could make it." Andi said, covering her face from Amber who was trying to hit her with a pillow. "Sit here!" she pointed to an empty spot on the floor. 

They walked up to the mass of blankets and huddled together still holding hands. Cyrus threw a fluffy pink blanket at them, turning to Tj who was wrapping his arms around Cyrus' waist. Jonah caught the blanket and threw it over his and Walker's legs.

"Buffy pick a movie already, by the time you're done it's gonna be morning." Marty grinned. "You couldn't find a movie either, so I don't know why you're complaining." Buffy snapped back. Marty grabbed the remote from her hands, Buffy smiled at him as she tried to grab it back, "Oh really?"

"What about a horror movie?" Jonah suggested. 

"Getting over having to leave during a horror movie is on my list of stuff, so let's do it." Cyrus said. 

"Wait, I thought we got over that one? You know, when we went to the movies that one time." Tj tapped Cyrus' nose. "Nope still scared" Cyrus said laughing. "Okay then horror movie?" Amber asked grabbing the remote from Marty's hands. "Hey!" 

Amber flipped through the Netflix horror movie section and stopped at a teen slasher one. "That one, pick that one!" Andi yelled. "This one? Everybody okay with this one?" 

"Yeah it's cool!" Jonah told her as a unanimous vote for everybody. Cyrus turned off all the lights and locked the doors. "Okay, I'm ready to be spooked." he said running back to the floor. "Yeah you are! I heard this movie was killer." Tj told him ruffling Cyrus' hair. "Like killer, killer?" 

"Killer, killer." 

First victim. Guy getting repeatedly stabbed on the floor with a knife. Deep and brutal, blood spilling everywhere. Buffy and Marty refused to be scared, Jonah assumed they were having some sort of competition. Cyrus buried his face into Tj's neck and when he put his head back up, Tj immediately used his hand to cover Cyrus' eyes. Amber of course had her eyes glued onto the screen, shouting "Yes!" with every stab. 

Jonah reached into his blue drawstring bag. Flashes of light shown from the screen and Walker could see the blue stuffed dolphin he pulled out of it. "Don't judge me"

"Jonah that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." he laughed. Jonah clutched the stuffed animal to his chest. "Really? Aren't I way too old for this?" he whispered. "No it's adorable. You could never be too old for it." Walker said lacing his hand with Jonah's under the blanket. 

Jonah kissed Walker's check, his chin grasped gently in his other hand. "Did you guys see that?" Marty yelled pointing to the dead body on the screen. "Yikes!" Jonah sucked in his teeth. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt." 

Cyrus gasped at the screen and glanced at Tj. "Okay, Cyrus that's a little too much horror for one day." Tj told him pulling the blanket over their heads. 

Amber ran to the back of the room pulling her yellow Polaroid camera out of her duffle bag. "Look how cute" she whispered flashing the camera at the two boys lying under the blanket.

"Wait Amber let me see that real quick?" Amber extended her arm towards Walker and handed him the camera. He snapped a picture of Jonah who had his eyes closed pressed against the stuffed animal. He shook the photo lightly, "Do you guys see my boyfriend? Look at him. Look how cute he is." 

"Not as cute as Andi though." Amber smiled grabbing Andi's wrist. 

"We get it you all are cute and gay it's been well established, many times." Marty shouted holding up the remote to press play on the movie. "Okay now everybody shush so I can see who dies next."


End file.
